Fools
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya. Hanya orang bodoh—yang saking bodohnya jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri. Dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang bodoh itu. Incest. AkaKuro.


Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya.

Hanya orang bodoh—yang saking bodohnya jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri.

Dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang bodoh itu.

.

.

 _ **Fools**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Drama.**

 **T+++++++**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje. Typo. OOC. AkaKuro. Incest. Perhatikan rate sebelum lanjut baca /sip.**

 **Special late birthday fict for Siucchi.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou tak mengerti, kenapa teman-temannya sangat iri pada kehidupannya?

Mereka selalu mengatakan, bahwa terlahir dikeluarga bangsawan itu menyenangkan. Uang dan kekuasaan sudah pasti ada digenggaman tangan. Apa yang kau inginkan pasti akan terwujud.

Seijuurou akui, semua itu memang benar adanya. Apapun yang ia inginkan pasti akan terpenuhi. Tinggal menjentikan jari saja dan—tara! Terwujud. Semudah itu.

Namun itu hanyalah segelintir keuntungan yang bisa didapatkan. Sisanya? Jangan harap.

Semua tingkah lakunya dinilai. Apabila ia berbuat salah sedikit saja, orang-orang siap untuk mencemooh. Bila ia melakukan suatu oekerjaan dan hasilnya kurang sempurna, maka sang kepala keluarga akan berdiri di barisan paling depan untuk menyalahkan.

Terlalu menuntut kesempurnaan.

Seijuurou lelah hidup seperti ini.

Ia selalu berharap hidupnya akan berubah. Ia tak keberatan apabila harus terlahir dikeluarga yang serba pas-pasan, yang bahkan harus bekerja keras membanting tulang terlebih dahulu jika ingin membeli barang mewah asalkan dirinya bisa terbebas dari semua rantai yang mengikat ini.

Bukannya Seijuurou tak mensyukuri nikmat yang sudah Tuhan berikan. Tapi sekali lagi, Seijuurou hanya lelah.

Bisa saja ia pergi, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Jika ia pergi, otomatis semua rantai yang mengikatnya akan berpindah pada adiknya—Akashi Tetsuya.

Seijuurou tak bisa membiarkan itu. Adiknya terlalu lemah—baik fisik maupun mentalnya.

Pemuda ringkih itu tidak sepertinya yang kebal dengan segala didikan keras ayahnya—fisiknya kuat, apalagi mentalnya dan Tetsuya berbeda. Sedikit saja pemuda itu kelelahan, maka akan dipastikan besoknya ia akan menginap dirumah sakit. Sedikit saja hatinya dilukai, maka bisa dipastikan butuh waktu yang tak sebentar untuk menyembuhkan luka hati itu.

Pemuda bersurai crimson menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap langit bertabur bintang di balkon kamarnya. Tubuhnya disandarkan pada pagar setinggi pinggangnya.

Perasaannya campur aduk—kalut, khawatir, dan merasa bersalah.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Baru saja ia bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya—bahkan dengan ibunya. Ia bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas berbagai sumpah serapah yang dilayangkan ayahnya untuknya dan juga tangisan pilu ibunya.

Seijuurou tau ini semua merupakan salahnya. Apa yang ia katakan pada ayahnya tadi merupakan kesalahannya. Ia sudah tidak menahannya lagi. Sudah terlalu lama ia menyimpannya sendiri dan berusaha untuk membunuhnya.

Dan semuanya sia-sia.

Seijuurou tak bisa lari dari kenyataan. Kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan adiknya sendiri—Tetsuya.

Ia tak tau bagaimana perasaan Tetsuya padanya. Mungkin pemuda yang masih duduk dikelas dua SMU itu hanya menyayanginya sebatas kakak.

Senyum miris terlukis diparasnya. Ia ingat betul, Tetsuya dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang berharga untuk adiknya hanya karena dirinya berstatus sebagai kakaknya—keluarganya.

Seijuurou kecewa. Ia ingin Tetsuya berhenti memandangnya sebagai seorang kakak. Ia ingin Tetsuya memandangnya sebagai seorang lelaki yang akan menjadi sandarannya ketika ia terpuruk.

Namun ia sadar, ia tak bisa memaksakan itu semua pada adiknya. Perasaannya ini terlarang. Ia tidak ingin menjerumuskan adiknya kedalam lubang yang sama dengannya. Ia ingin Tetsuya bahagia.

"Sei-nii, kenapa kau diluar? Cepat masuk, udara diluar dingin."

Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati adiknya tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Lihat siapa yang baru pulang dari acara kencannya," goda Seijuurou sembari menepuk puncak kepala sang adik.

Tetsuya merengut, namun wajah manisnya yang bersemu tidak luput dari mata Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tersenyum—miris. Ia rela Tetsuya bahagia, meski dengan orang lain sekalipun.

.-.-.

"Kalau kau bersikeras memertahankan perasaan bodohmu itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan akan mengirimkan Tetsuya untuk belajar di luar negeri."

Pena yang semula digunakan oleh Seijuurou terjatuh begitu saja. ia menatap tajam sosok ayahnya yang tengah duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu," ucap Seijuurou. Ia memungut kembali penanya dan mulai sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen penting.

Akashi senior mengulum seringai tipis, "Mengapa tidak? Menjauhkan Tetsuya darimu adalah hal terbaik."

Seijuurou mendecih, bagaimana bisa ayahnya itu tega mengirimkan Tetsuya keluar negeri—demi Tuhan, Tetsuya masih 17 tahun, belum lagi dnegan keadaan fisiknya yang sering sakit-sakitan. Ah, Seijuurou lupa. Ayahnya itu memang kurang memihak pada adiknya.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tau. Kau sudah menjodohkan Tetsuya dengan putra keluarga Mayuzumi. Begitu pula denganku," ucapnya lagi.

Seijuurou bisa mendengar tawa ayahnya. Sejenak Seijuurou merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak—entah untuk alasan apa.

"Dan kau menerimanya?" tanya Akashi Masaomi.

Manik deep crimson melirik kearah sang ayah sebelum kembali lagi pada deretan tulisan dihadapannya, "Terserah saja. Aku tak peduli."

Suara kursi yang bergeser menggema diruangan sunyi tersebut. Akashi senior bangkit dari duduknya. Ia beranjak keluar dari ruang kerja Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu pesta pertunanganmu akan diadakan minggu depan. Bersiaplah Seijuurou," ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu ruang tersebut, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang kini menatap kosong kearah pintu.

Haruskah ia bertahan?

.-.-.

"Okaa-sama, dimana Tetsuya?"

PRANG!

Gelas kaca yang tadinya digenggam oleh ibunya kini telah terpecah belah akibat bercumbu dengan kerasnya lantai. Seijuurou hanya menatap datar ibunya yang kini memanggil maid untuk membereskan kekacauan yang baru saja ia buat.

Kenapa ibunya harus sekaget itu? Ia hanya menanyakan keberadaan adiknya yang tidak terlihat dimanapun –bahkan saat makan malam.

Wanita cantik—Akashi Tetsumi tersenyum canggung. Ia berjalan mendekati Seijuurou, menggenggam lembut tangan putranya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja counter.

"Seijuurou, Okaa-sama ingin bicara dari hati ke hati denganmu. Bolehkan?"

Dahi Seijuurou mengernyit, tumben sekali. Biasanya ibunya tak pernah seperti ini padanya. Sang ibu lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan Tetsuya dibandingkan dengannya—mungkin beliau biasanya berbicara hati ke hati begini dengan Tetsuya.

Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak ada salahnya.

Melihat putra sulungnya menganggukkan kepalanya, tangan Tetsumi bergerak mengenggam tangan Seijuurou, ia meremat lembut tangan besar tersebut. Tetsumi tersenyum, hanya dengan memegang putranya saja Tetsumi merasa bahwa kelak Seijuurou akan menjadi lelaki yang hebat.

Dan lelaki yang hebat itu tidak mencintai seseorang dengan gender yang sama dengannya—

Apalagi mencintai adiknya sendiri.

"Seijuurou, apa yang kau katakan tempo hari itu benar? Mengenai kau yang—mencintai Tetsuya?" suara Tetsumi melemah saat menyebutkan dua kata terakhir.

Masalah ini lagi.

Seijuurou mendesah lelah. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk membicarakan ini. Sudah cukup ia stress dengan urusan pekerjaannya tadi siang yang berantakan dan acara pertunangannya. Ia bertemu dengan ibunya saja hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Tetsuya—karena hanya Tetsuyalah yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Tentu saja. Hal yang wajar bagi seorang kakak mencintai adiknya sendiri."

Tetsumi memejamkan matanya, ia menarik napas, "Seijuurou, Okaa-sama tau kau paham dengan maksud lain dari mencintai Tetsuya. Tolong sayang, jawab pertanyaan Okaa-sama."

Tangannya ditarik dari genggaman sang ibu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, "Ya. Aku memang mencintai Tetsuya. Apa itu sudah cukup Okaa-sama? Jika sudah aku pamit undur diri. Aku lelah."

"Mau sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Tetsuya. Dia adikmu. Biarkan dia bahagia. Kau harus mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Seijuurou," ucap sang ibu yang berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Seijuurou.

Pemuda itu tersenyum miris, jika yang ia maksud dengan biarkan Tetsuya bahagia itu adalah tidak mengusik acara pertunangan adiknya, tenang saja, Seijuurou tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Tanpa diberitahupun Seijuurou tau ia dan Tetsuya tidak akan bisa bersama—sebagai pasangan, tapi baginya, kebahagiaan adalah Tetsuya.

"Kau akan bertunangan minggu depan, Seijuurou."

Seijuurou menatap sang ibu dari sudut matanya, "Ya. Aku tau."

Dirinya... harus menyerah ya?

.-.-.

Suasana duka menyelimuti kediaman Akashi. Banyak orang dengan pakaian serba hitam lalu lalang. Entah itu rekan bisnis, rekan saat menempuh pendidikan dulu ataupun sanak saudara yang menyempatkan datang untuk sekedar memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar Akashi yang baru saja berpulang.

Seijuurou memeluk tubuh adiknya yang masih setia menangisi kepergian kedua orang tuanya yang terlalu mendadak. Disampingnya, berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai kelabu—yang Seijuurou ketahui sebagai calon tunangan adiknya tengah menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuya yang terbebas.

"Tetsuya, aku pergi untuk menyambut tamu dahulu. Jangan kemana-mana," titahnya pada sang adik yang direspon dengan anggukan.

Seijuurou menoleh ke pemuda kelabu itu, hanya menatapanya sebentar dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia masih punya kewajiban yang lain, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik sudah menjadi tugasnya menyambut tamu-tamu yang terus berdatangan.

Soal berduaan dengan Tetsuya bisa ia lakukan nanti.

Tepat pukul lima sore, semua tamu yang memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada kedua orang tuanya telah pulang. Ia menyuruh semua maid yang tersisa untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa kunjungan para tamu. Sekarang saatnya ia menemui adiknya yang ia tinggalkan bersama pemuda kelabu itu diruang tamu.

Namun, ketika Seijuurou menginjakkan kakinya diruang tamu, ia tidak menemukan keberadaan dua manusia itu. Berbagai pikiran negatif langsung berkeliaran dalam benaknya. Bagaimana jika Tetsuya dibawa lari oleh pemuda kelabu itu?

Kepala digelengkan pelan, tidak mungkin hal tersebut bisa terjadi.

"Apa kau melihat Tetsuya?" tanyanya pada salah satu maid yang melintas didepannya.

Maid tersebut nampak berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya tadi saya melihat Tuan Muda dan temannya berjalan ke arah taman belakang."

Pemuda itu langsung bergegas menyusul adiknya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan adiknya berduaan saja dengan manusia kelabu itu.

Langkah kaki Seijuurou terhenti ketika melintasi dapur. Sepasang deep crimsonnya melebar melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Seijuurou melihat adiknya—Tetsuya, tengah dicium oleh pemuda kelabu itu.

Ia balik badan, berjalan menjauhi area dapur dengan hati hancur berkeping-keping.

Seijuurou tersenyum miris. Dirinya sudah cukup sedih ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya, dan sekarang ia juga harus menanggung kesedihan berganda karena adiknya sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik orang lain?

Suara tawa menggema didalam kepalanya.

 _Miris sekali hidupmu, Seijuurou._

Tubuhnya terhuyung. Tembok yang tepat berada disampingnya menjadi tumpuan. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Pandangannya mengabur.

Tidak. Jangan sekarang.

Seijuurou meringis, suara tawa itu semakin terdengar, bahkan kini napasnya memberat.

Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini dia keluar?

Seijuurou menarik napas—meski susahnya setengah mati. Ia berusaha mengatur emosinya yang tadi campur aduk—marah, sedih, kecewa. Ia tidak boleh membiarkannya muncul disaat seperti ini—dirinya yang lain.

Seijuurou memiliki kelainan—kepribadian ganda, begitu orang menyebutnya. Tak ada yang tau mengenai hal ini, bahkan mendiang orang tuanya. Hanya dirinya, dan Midorima—temannya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter yang membantunya untuk mengendalikan sisi lain darinya yang lebih liar.

"Argh!"

Tubuh Seijuurou merosot, ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa semakin berputar. Sepasang deep crimsonnya terpejam kuat—efek tak kuat menahan pening yang mendera.

"Sei-nii!"

Seijuurou bisa merasakannya, sepasang tangan hangat yang tengah memegang kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia tidak asing dengan sensasi hangat dan bau vanilla yang samar-samar tercium.

Hanya Tetsuya yang punya itu semua.

Ah, ia ketahuan.

Ia tersenyum ketika mendengar teriakan panik Tetsuya. Ia ingin mengenggam tangan adiknya yang masih bertahan disisi wajahnya. Namun itu tak bisa dilakukannya karena gelap terlebih dahulu menjemputnya.

.-.-.

Tetsuya panik. Sangat sangat panik ketika menemukan kakaknya tengah meringkuk kesakitan di ruang makan. Untung ada Mayuzumi Chihiro—pemuda bersurai kelabu yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Ia dengan suka rela membantu Tetsuya untuk membopong tubuh tak sadarkan diri kakaknya ke kamar.

Dan disinilah Tetsuya sekarang, duduk ditepi ranjang sembari mengenggam tangan kakaknya. Menunggu pemuda yang berusia 7 tahun lebih tua darinya itu tersadar dari pingsannya.

Tetsuya sudah memanggil dokter keluarganya tadi, beliau mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou pingsan karena kelelahan dan stress. Beliau berpesan pada Tetsuya untuk tidak membuat kakaknya tertekan. Remaja 17 tahun itu mengangguk patuh, segala pesan sang dokter mengenai kesehatan Seijuurou ia catat dalam pikiran.

Ia khawatir setengah mati. Seijuurou yang tak pernah pingsan itu tiba-tiba pingsan dihadapannya. Tetsuya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat kakaknya itu stress dan kelelahan? Pekerjaan? Atau justru kakaknya itu begitu terpukul dengan kepergian orang tua mereka?

Tetsuya menatap paras sang kakak yang tengah tertidur. Paras tampan itu terlihat jauh lebih pucat. Jemari Tetsuya bergerak memainkan poni crimson milik sang kakak sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi itu—hal yang biasa Seijuurou lakukan jika ia tengah sakit.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Sei-nii."

Dan pemuda itu jatuh terlelap disisi sang kakak.

.-.-.

Hari telah beranjak petang ketika Tetsuya membuka matanya. Ia langsung beringsut bangun, merutuki dirinya yang tertidur disaat menjaga sang kakak. Bagaimana jika Seijuurou sudah bangun? Ia pun menoleh kearah sang kakak, senyum senang langsung terlukis diparasnya. Lega langsung memenuhi dadanya.

Seijuurou sudah bangun.

Tetsuya yang hendak memeluk kakaknya mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia merasakn ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan kakaknya.

"Sei-nii?"

Seijuurou tak menjawab. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya yang hendak beranjak untuk menelpon dokter mengurungkan niatnya, "Ya?"

"Duduk dipangkuanku."

Kepala biru muda ditelengkan, menatap tak mengerti kearah sang kakak yang baru saja menyuruhnya untuk—duduk dipangkuannya?

"Tidak. Kau sedang sakit, Sei-nii," Tetsuya jelas menolaknya. Seijuurou masih sakit, ia tidak mungkin menumpukan berat badannya pada tubuh lemas kakaknya, yang ada Seijuurou nanti kembali pingsan.

"Tetsuya."

Tubuh Tetsuya mendadak bergerak sendiri untuk keatas pangkuan sang kakak. Tetsuya sendiri tak mengerti, suara Seijuurou barusan terdengar begitu aneh ditelinganya—seperti mantra sihir yang bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya langsung melakukan perintahnya.

Tetsuya masih diam ketika wajahnya ditangkup oleh Seijuurou. Bahkan ia tak bereaksi ketika bibirnya kini dicumbu oleh kakaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Seijuurou.

Harus ia akui, ciuman Seijuurou begitu memabukkan, mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar—membuat Tetsuya enggan untuk mengakhirinya. Jujur saja, saat berciuman dengan Mayuzumi tadi siang, Tetsuya tidak merasa seperti ini.

Disisi lain. Seijuurou mencium Tetsuya karena ia sudah tidak mampu menahannya lebih lama lagi. Ia frustasi. Melihat adiknya berciuman dengan orang lain saja Seijuurou rasanya hampir gila.

Belum lagi mimpi yang ia baru saja ia alami. Ia melihat Tetsuya bersama dengan orang lain—bukan dirinya. Seijuurou tidak bisa, meski ia berusaha keras untuk rela, tapi tetap saja ia tidak rela orang yang dicintainya menjadi milik orang lain.

Tetsuya hanya miliknya. dan itu mutlak. Seijuurou tak akan mengizinkan siapapun mengambil Tetsuya dari sisinya.

Siapapun itu.

Seijuurou gelap mata. Cinta sudah membutakannya—dan ia tidak peduli. Selama ada Tetsuya disisinya, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Seijuurou membalik posisinya, membanting tubuh Tetsuya dan menindihnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang semakin memanas.

Ia melepas ciumannya, benang saliva yang terbentuk langsung terputus begitu bibirnya beranjak menuju leher Tetsuya.

Tangan Tetsuya bergerak menggenggam lengan Seijuurou. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang sudah bengkak—berusaha menahan suara-suara aneh yang rasanya ingin meloncat keluar dari tenggorokannya karena ulah Seijuurou yang tengah bermain-main dengan lehernya.

Seijuurou menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap tanda keunguan yang kini terlukis dileher putih adiknya.

"Kau milikku," lirihnya dengan suara serak, rubynya menatap dalam sepasang azure jernih milik Tetsuya.

"Hanya milikku."

Bibir merah sekali dikecup singkat.

"Tidak akan kuizinkan kau pergi dari sisiku."

Hati Tetsuya mencelos, tangannya bergerak menuju sisi wajah Seijuurou, menghapus setitik air mata yang lolos dari ruby yang terlihat begitu kesepian.

"Aku milikmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sei-nii," ucapnya diiringi senyum manis.

Tetsuya membawa paras tampan kakaknya mendekat, dikecupnya dahi Seijuurou, lalu turun kebawah, pucuk hidung mancung kakaknya, dan terakhir bibir merah yang tadi mengklaimnya. Tetsuya tidak tau mengapa ia melakukan hal ini kepada kakaknya. Ia hanya menuruti kata hatinya.

Seijuurou tersenyum. Kembali dicumbunya bibir merah adiknya dengan agak kasar, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya itu mengerang tertahan. Tangannya bergerak menyusup kedalam pakaian sang adik, membelai tubuh mungil tersebut.

Seijuurou menginginkan Tetsuya. Sudah terlambat bagi keduanya untuk berhenti sekarang.

Permainan ini terlalu menyenangkan untuk diakhiri ditengah jalan.

.-.-.

Tetsuya membelai surai crimson Seijuurou lembut. Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya itu tengah memeluk tubuhnya erat dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahunya yang tertutupi oleh kemeja hitam milik Seijuurou sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya yang telanjang hanya tertutupi selimut.

"Tetsuya, apa kau menyesal sudah memberikannya padaku?" lirih Seijuurou.

Seijuurou bisa merasakannya, belaian lembut Tetsuya pada surainya terhenti. Jujur saja, Seijuurou merasa agak bersalah sudah tidur dengan adiknya. Meski disatu sisi ia bahagia karena menjadi yang pertama untuk Tetsuya—dan selalu begitu.

Seijuurou menarik napas, mengumpulkan tekadnya untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada sang adik. Ini saatnya untuk mengakui semuanya. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ia tidak akan melepaskan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya miliknya.

Masa bodoh dengan Tetsuya yang akan bertunangan dengan putra keluarga Mayuzumi. Seijuurou tak peduli.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Sangat mencintaimu," ucapnya sembari memeluk erat sosok dipangkuannya.

Tetsuya terdiam, tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. bohong kalau ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak terkejut dengan pengakuan sang kakak. Jujur, Tetsuya menikmati apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Seijuurou. Baik hati maupun tubuhnya, keduanya menikmatinya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa besar dan tulusnya cinta Seijuurou untuknya melalui setiap sentuhannya.

"Batalkan pertunanganmu dengan putra keluarga Mayuzumi itu. Kau milikku," lanjut Seijuurou—egois.

Tetsuya tertawa kecil, "Kau yang harus bicara dengan keluarga Mayuzumi-kun kalau begitu."

Seijuurou mendongak, ditatapnya sepasang azure milik Tetsuya. seulas seringai terpatri diparas tampannya, "Besok aku akan menemui keluarga mereka."

Tetsuya mengangguk, ia memejamkan matanya ketika Seijuurou kembali mecium bibirnya. Tetsuya heran, sepertinya Seijuurou sekarang punya hobi baru, yaitu mencium bibirnya.

Tangannya meremas surai crimson Seijuurou, ia mengerang tertahan ketika sesuatu dibawah sana menyentuh belahan pantatnya. Seijuurou menyeringai, ia mengangkat sedikit tubuh adiknya, menempatkan miliknya pada pintu lubang surga duniawi adiknya.

"Ngh—" desahan sensual itu lolos dari bibir merah yang tengah dicumbu.

Seijuurou memegang erat pinggang adiknya, bersiap langsung memasukkan dalam sekali hentakan, jika saja perut adiknya tidak berbunyi.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya, ia menatap Tetsuya yang tengah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Aku lapar, Sei-nii," cicitnya sembari meremat bahu Seijuurou yang dijadikannya pegangan untuk menyalurkan rasa malu.

Seijuurou terkekeh, adiknya ini memang. Bisa-bisanya perutnya berbunyi ditengah-tengah adegan panas seperti ini. Ah, ia akan mengajak Tetsuya makan malam. Tapi nanti.

"SEI-NII!" Tetsuya langsung datang begitu Seijuurou menghentakan miliknya. napas pemuda bersurai teal itu terengah-engah, parasnya memerah, azurenya kini menatapnya sayu dengan air liur yang tersisa disudut bibir. Erotis.

Seijuurou menyeringai, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menginvasi tubuh bagian bawah sang adik dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar, memancing desah-desahan manis dari bibir merah menggoda itu.

Ya. ia akan mengajak Tetsuya makan malam nanti. Setelah dirinya sendiri kenyang.

.

.

.

.

Hanya orang bodoh yang jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri.

Hanya orang bodoh yang rela melakukan apapun untuk memiliki pujaan hatinya.

Hanya orang bodoh yang rela dirinya dibutakan begitu saja oleh cinta.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak keberatan harus menjadi orang bodoh itu selama Akashi Tetsuya ada disisinya.

Akashi Tetsuya hanya miliknya. Hal itu mutlak.

Tidak ia izinkan siapapun mengusik.

Yang menganggu akan ia lenyapkan.

Meskipun orang tuanya sekalipun.

.

.

END.

 **a/n:**

saya ngga tau, adegan diatas itu udah masuk rate m atau belum. tapi yah, buat aman saja saya masukin rate m, ada adegan tusuk-tusukan soalnya /sip

 **p.s utk siucchi:**

chi, gue kasih rate em ngga apa yak. lu kan senengnya yang beginian /sip

terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca!


End file.
